hellfirefandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Riders' Lair
The 33rd Event of HellFire - Dino Riders' Lair ' ' Story In the far South lies a world few have travelled to, a land lost by time and forgotten by the denizens of HellFire. In this forgotten realm roam creatures long since believed extinct and a society that has developed in coexistance with them. Venture forth and claim their power for your own! Dungeons Novice Dungeon: The vicious Sabers are native creatures to this land and have roamed here for thousands of years. Expert Dungeon'': ''The great wolly mammoths of the southern plains roam the lands in all four seasons but particullary shine in the winter time when their heavy coats serve as ample protection from the elements. Master Dungeon: When the ground shakes, most denizens of the southern region know to run and hide, for that's when Ajax the Dino Rider is loose. Having tamed a massive T-Rex he now hunts bounties for the highest bidder. Rewards Dungeon Rewards: Novice Dungeon: *Sabers Expert Dungeon: *Mammoth Master Dungeon: *Ajax Leaderboard Rewards: Rank 1-10 *1x Sphinx (Ultra Rare) *4x Apotlas (Super Rare) *4x Bryd (Super Rare) *4x Deins (Rare) *15x Reinforce Spirit Rank 11-30 *4x Apotlas (Super Rare) *4x Bryd (Super Rare) *4x Deins (Rare) *15x Reinforce Spirit Rank 31-40 *3x Apotlas (Super Rare) *4x Bryd (Super Rare) *4x Deins (Rare) *15x Reinforce Spirit Rank 41-50 *2x Apotlas (Super Rare) *4x Bryd (Super Rare) *4x Deins (Rare) *13x Reinforce Spirit Rank 51-70 *2x Apotlas (Super Rare) *3x Bryd (Super Rare) *4x Deins (Rare) *13x Reinforce Spirit Rank 71-100 *2x Apotlas (Super Rare) *3x Bryd (Super Rare) *3x Deins (Rare) *12x Reinforce Spirit Rank 101-200 *1x Apotlas (Super Rare) *3x Bryd (Super Rare) *3x Deins (Rare) *11x Reinforce Spirit Rank 201-250 *1x Apotlas (Super Rare) *2x Bryd (Super Rare) *3x Deins (Rare) *10x Reinforce Spirit Rank 251-300 *2x Bryd (Super Rare) *3x Deins (Rare) *9x Reinforce Spirit Rank 301-500 *1x Bryd (Super Rare) *3x Deins (Rare) *9x Reinforce Spirit Rank 501-1,000 *1x Bryd (Super Rare) *2x Deins (Rare) *8x Reinforce Spirit Rank 1,001-1,500 *1x Bryd (Super Rare) *1x Deins (Rare) *7x Reinforce Spirit Rank 1,501-2,000 *1x Deins (Rare) *100 Magic Jewels *6x Reinforce Spirit Rank 2,001-5,000 *100 Magic Jewels *6x Reinforce Spirit Rank 5,001-10,000 *100 Magic Jewels *5x Reinforce Spirit Rank 10,001-20,000 *5x Reinforce Spirit Rank 20,001-30,000 *4x Reinforce Spirit Rank 30,001-50,000 *3x Reinforce Spirit Rank 50,001,501-80,000 *2x Reinforce Spirit Rank 80,001,501-110,000 *1x Reinforce Spirit Point Rewards: 10 pts *Reinforce Spirit 3x *Seal 3x 20 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x 30 pts *Seal 3x 40 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 2x 50 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 3x 60 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 2x 500 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 3x 1,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *20 Magic Jewels 5,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 3x 10,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 3x 20,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 2x 40,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 2x 60,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 1x 80,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 2x 100,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 2x 150,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 2x 200,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 1x 300,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 2x *Seal 2x *Seal 1x 500,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 3x 1,000,000 pts *Deins 1x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 2x 1,500,000 pts *Deins 1x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 2x 2,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 3x *Seal 2x 4,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 3x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 2x 6,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 3x *Seal 2x 8,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 3x *Bryd 1x *20 Magic Jewels *Seal 2x 13,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 1x *Seal 2x 18,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 1x *Seal 2x 23,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 1x *Seal 2x 28,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 1x *Seal 2x 33,000,000 pts *Reinforce Spirit 1x *Seal 2x Category:Events Category:Special Dungeon